


Angel with a Shotgun

by Holly57



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badass Liam, Hunters, Kidnapped Theo, M/M, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: A songfic about Liam rescuing a kidnapped Theo.‘Angel with a Shotgun’ by The Cab.





	Angel with a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Song is ‘Angel with a Shotgun’ by The Cab.

 

 **I’m** **an** **angel with a shotgun,** **fighting til’ the wars won.**

The light reflected off the mysterious figure in the doorway, his face shadowed in the darkness as he crouched down, arms coming out like wings.

**I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back.**

The figure snarled like a caged animal, preparing to strike at his enemy, those who dared to hurt what’s his.

**I’ll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

Then he pounced, claws out as he slashed the face of the nearest hunter. Not caring about Scott’s number one rule, the animal was in control now, not the human.

**Don’t you know your everything I have?, And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

The mysterious boys eyes shone yellow as he stared into the corner assessing the answering pair of blue eyes that shone just as bright, like the moon in the night sky.

**Sometimes to win, you’ve got to sin.**

Then he turned his back, roaring his rage for everyone to hear as he threw another charging hunter at the wall, the slam when she hit matching the glass shattering scream perfectly.

**Don't mean I’m not a believer, And major Tom, will sing along.**

The building shook, bricks falling out of the already unstable walls as they struggled against the weight slamming into them. The moonlight shining through the newly made holes, lighting up the figure as he stalked towards Monroe.

**Yeah, they say I’m a dreamer.**

“Please, don’t hurt me please!” She begged crawling along the floor backwards away from the looming threat in a mad scramble.

**They say before you start a war, you better know what you’re fighting for.**

The figure smirked, a cold, vindictive smirk as he stalked toward her asking “You’ve killed so many of us, do you really think your getting away that easy”.

“I was hoping you’d say that, little wolf” Monroe mocked and before the figure knew it she had a gun trained at his heart, now she was the one smirking.

**Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

“Liam duck” a voice yelled them then matching body came, throwing itself at Monroe just as she fired the wolfbane laced bullet.

**I’m an angel with a shotgun.**

Liam looked up at where the bullet just missed his head by an inch.

“What took you so long, I had to listen to that bitch whine for hours” Theo complained from where he was sitting over Monroe’s unconscious body.

Liam pulled him up into his waiting arms, pecking his lips as he whispered “I came didn’t, I”.

“Yes, yes you did angel” Theo whispered back, pulling Liam into a passionate kiss that was happily reciprocated.


End file.
